happyhourfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudolph Marshall: Part Un
Rudolph Marshall: Part Un, also known as the History Channel American Revolution Adventure Hour, is a 2007 film produced by the now defunct Athens Films, which was later absorbed by Happy Hour Films, LLC. This film marks the directorial and acting debut of Victoria Breckinridge, as well returning veteran actor Mark Logan. This film is also the first of two parts to feature Rudolph Marshall, which started a fictional family that appeared in many Happy Hour related films and other media to follow. The actual film, produced as a joint project for a computer literacy and English class during their sophomore year of high school is now a lost film. The version that has been preserved on YouTube is a rough cut version, with any key scenes of dialogue missing, scenes of Breckinridge doing unknown activities on the stage, a scene of Breckinrdige jumping into a trashcan, and a slide show of comedic images. This is also with the song, Beautiful Ones by the band Suede playing, effectively muffling most of the audio. The original film was highly praised amongst the student body. The film was followed by the universally panned sequel, Rudolph Marshall: Part Deux. Plot General Rudolph Marshall of the Confederate Army, at the time a Sergeant-at-Arms in the Continental Army during the American Revolutonary War, agreed to do an interview for the History Channel American Revoluton Adventure Hour, which was to serve as a pilot episode for a series of the same name, but was universally panned by critics and viewers alike which resulted in the series being cancelled. The interviewer, Mark Logan, asked Marshall many questions concerning the American Revolutionary War, including social events of the time such as women's rights and the Salem witch trials. This all culminated with Marshall thanking Logan for the interview, then immediately having a flashback of a British attack force coming, immediately reacting as if he were in battle till Marshall passed out. Cast *Victoria Breckinridge as Rudolph Marshall *Mark Logan as Mark Logan Origins Victoria Breckinridge, Mark Logan, and Trent Istre were assigned into a group to do a joint project between their computer literacy and English class, as part of what is considered to be one of Carencro High School's Academy of Information Technology's endeavors to integrate computers into their curriculum. Originally, they were going to portray historical individuals, with Breckinridge cast as revolutionary John Hancock, after finding sexual humor in the historical figure's name, and with Logan opting to portray Samuel Adams, due to the figure having a beer line and brewery named after him. However, this was quickly thrown aside, and the group designed Rudolph Marshall, and Breckinridge proposed the film be done in an interview aspect to cover the required materials to acquire a better grade for the project. Legacy What started as a light-hearted high school project, blossomed into a full fledged media series, with Breckinridge protraying Rudolph Marshall once more in a direct sequel, and Breckinridge portraying other members of the Marshall family in other films such as Sergeant Marcus Marshall in the World War I film For the Flag, French partisan leader Jean-Claude Marsalles in the World War II epic film Sepulcher, and General Secretary Dmitri Marshaski in NationSim and the news reel shorts produced concurrently. It also established the character of the time-traveling war correspondent Mark Logan. The film is currently blocked in the nation of Germany due to copyright issues with music licensing. Category:Lost Films Category:2007 Films Category:War Films Category:Films